Rebirth: Trust and Betrayal
by Afraid Of the Past
Summary: If woo made this into a yaoi this is how the story would go.....with a little tweek now and then...i do not own these characters or the manga.
1. Prologue

Rebirth: Trust and Betrayal

Gifts

_What's that?_

Something caught the boy's attention. It stained the patch of dirt a darker shade than the rest.

_Blood._

He looked up and saw more scattered down a hidden trail leading towards the caves. The vampire was not far. It was only a couple of hours after the sun had risen. The demon needed to find shelter.

_I can handle him._

The boy stood up and motioned to the group of boys not far from him. They eagerly ran towards him, the thought of a kill fresh on their minds.

"I found some of its blood." He announced. "The demon is heading that way."

The boy pointed to the left down an alternate path.

"I think we need to separate. That way we can cover a lot more ground before morning."

"Do you think it's safe to split up?"

"Don't worry about." A boy in the group sneered. "The lad can take care of himself better then a grown man."

smiled and puffed out his chest in pride. He instructed the boys to travel a little ways and check the surrounding areas. After watching the last boy disappeared from his sight took off, following the trail of blood. As he walked through the trees, he pictured himself being congratulated by the town as he dragged the demon's body behind him. smiled and quickened his pace, eager to kill the demon that would bring him glory.

The trail of blood glistened ruby red in the moonlight. parted some branches and stepped out into a clearing. Before him was a large cave. Water dripped form the ceiling and formed large pools on the ground. The blood continued inside.

_Of course! He is a vampire. He needs someplace dark to rest when the sun comes up._

slowly entered the cave, his short sword held in front of him. A growl sounded to his left. He dodged the attacking figure. It was the demon. It turned around and faced. paused as he fully gazed at the demon before him.

It was a boy his age. couldn't will himself to kill something that looked human. How could they believe that something as young as the vampire could cause any harm to humans? The vampire's blue-black hair was tangled and caked in mud; his eyes were dilated and full of fear. Deep gashes were scattered across his body and bled freely.

The vampire growled again.

"Wait." Rett shouted. His shout echoed through the cave.

The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He crouched lower and bared his fangs.

"My name is Rett." Rett continued to talk. "I was sent to find you."

"And once you have, you are to kill me and bring my lifeless corpse back to your village." The vampire snarled.

"Yes, but I'm not going to kill you."

Rett laid his sword on the ground to prove his point. He noticed the boy relax slightly. Rett stepped away from the weapon.

"Where is the rest of your search party?" the boy asked.

"I sent them down the path farther in the forest. They will not stumble across us."

Rett watched as the wounds across his body started to heal. If he had not seen them earlier, he would not have known he was ever injured. The vampire sank to the ground exhausted. He leaned against a rock and closed his eyes.

"What is your name?" Rett asked after a few moments in silence.

The vampire opened his eyes. "Desh."

Rett nodded and an awkward silence fell between them. He shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Why won't you kill me?" the vampire asked, his head cocked to the side in curiousity.

Rett shrugged. "Before I saw you I thought you were some vile creature of the damned. When I saw you, you looked completely different from what I expected."

The vampire smiled bitterly.

"I've never killed anyone before. Sure, I've busted a few noses but nothing serious. The thought of killing another human repulses me." Rett shivered despite the warm cloak across his shoulders.

"I'm not human, remember?" Desh snarled. "So why should it repulse you to kill me?"

"I don't think there is a reason to kill you. When the town captured you, you did not fight to escape or kill anyone." Rett explained. "You look like me. You look human. Even though you are different on the outside."

The vampire watched the human in curiosity. Could he really trust this human or would he betray him once he left the cave? There wasn't much he could do at the moment. He just had to trust the human.

"Rett?"

The group was returning. Rett cursed under his breath. If they found the blood then they would follow it to where Desh was hiding. Rett ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Desh was by his side in a blink of an eye.

"To keep them from coming here. Your blood is everywhere down this trail."

Rett left the cave. Desh followed him.

"Will you come back?"

Rett stopped at the vampire's words. He turned and looked at him. His ink black hair was tangled and covered with mud and filled with leaves. His crimson eyes were full of sorrow and pleading that Rett felt an urge to protect him.

"Do you want to return?" Rett asked.

The vampire nodded.

"I will return tomorrow night."

Desh's eyes brightened at his words. Rett noticed the vampire idd not have anything to keep warm. Rett unlatched the clip at his throat and handed Desh the cloak.

"Keep it safe." He ordered, pointing to the silver pin. "My mother gave me that before she died."

Desh handled it carefully as if it would break if he held it wrong. Rett turned to leave but was stopped once more. Desh was pulling a ring off his finger.

"Here." The vampire thrust the ring into the human's face. "This was my father's before he died. Keep this safe and I know I can trust you with my life."

It was a solid gold ring. In the center of the band was a teardrop shaped ruby. Rett was in awe by its beauty. Desh slipped in on his finger.

"Now we both have something to prove we do not mean harm to the other." Desh smiled as he pulled the cloak around his shoulders.

"Rett?"

The groups was closer. In a matter of minutes they would find the blood and Desh. Rett took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. he had made a promise to protect Desh and he planned to keep it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"NO!" Desh screamed as he watched Rett disappear into the darkness. He stretched out his hand and tried to grab hold of him but Rett seemed so far away.

Desh fell to his knee, closed his eyes and begged for Rett to stay. No matter how much he pleaded, Rett continued to grow smaller. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he jumped up and ran after the disappearing man. Even with his vampiric speed, the gap between them continued to grow until Rett was just a tiny speck on the horizon.

Desh stretched out his hand in a last attempt…

Rett disappeared.

Suddenly, Desh was left in darkness, for his only light had disappeared. All was quiet. Dimly, he heard a sound in the distance. His keen ears picked it up.

Someone was screaming.

As he listened to the animalistic sound, he realized it was him. He was the one screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO!" he screamed. "Rett! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Don't leave me! I love you!"

The darkness began to smother him until it became hard to breathe.

Desh woke with a start. A scream tore from his throat. His body thrashed around on the bed, his hands twisting in the sheets.

*

Rett heard screaming in the next room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed. His blonde hair fell into his sharp brown eyes. The screams became louder and more distinct as he listened.

It was Desh.

Rett leaped out of his bed and left the room. Why was Desh screaming? Desh was always in control of his emotions even when he is severely injured. What was hurting him so badly that he was screaming out in pain?

The door swung on its hinges, slamming into the wall with such fore it almost came loose. The room was dark since it was during the day. Thick curtains covered the windows. Desh's bed was at the far corner of the room. Rett could see Desh's silhouette thrashing on the bed.

"No!" Desh screamed. "I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me!"

"Desh." Rett sat down on the side of the bed. "Wake up, Desh."

Desh didn't hear him. The darkness was smothering him. His light had vanished from his sight.

Rett grabbed his shoulders and roughly shook him. "Don't leave me!" Desh continued to scream.

"Who's leaving you?"

Rett was confused. He had never seen Desh like this before. Why couldn't he wake up? Who was leaving him?

He kept hold of Desh's shoulders to restrain him. "Desh, wake up. It's me, Rett."

"Rett, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

Desh screamed in pain. He broke free from Rett's grip. He sat up and opened his eyes. His eyes locked with Rett's. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly, Desh threw his arms around Rett's neck. He buried his face into the man's neck. Rett froze from Desh's actions. He had never seen this side of Desh. Desh had never hugged him before. The vampire kept his distance from everyone.

Desh's touch was not bad. It was quite the opposite. His touch felt warm against Rett's flesh. The vampire's breath on his neck warmed Rett's blood.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Rett patted Desh's back awkwardly.

Desh mumbled something against Rett's neck. All Rett heard was you.

"What did you say?" Rett loosened Desh's hold around his neck. "Speak up so I can hear you."

"I love you."

Rett stiffened in Desh's arms. His hand fell from his back. Desh loved him? Where did that come from?

"Please don't leave me." Desh tightened his grip around Rett's neck.

The vampire breathed in Rett's scent and sighed in content. Rett was still here. He had not left him after all. Rett was here, here in his arms and he just heard…

Desh jumped back with a start. Rett's face confirmed his thoughts. He had heard everything that had come out of his mouth. Desh opened hismouth but nothing came out. He was at a loss of words. He had never meant for Rett to hear this. Desh had kept his feelings secret for over three hundred years.

"Rett, I…"

"You okay?"

Rett's question caught Desh off guard. Desh had expected to be bombarded with questions, but Rett remained calm and went about as if Desh had only been dreaming.

"Yes, I am alright." Desh whispered.

"You sure? I heard you screaming and you sounded as if you were in terrible pain."

_Filled with the pain of loosing you._ Desh did not voice this out. "Just a nightmare."

"Must have been pretty good to frighten you." Rett smiled and Desh's heart raced. "Was it about Lilith?"

Desh shook his head. "No, worse." He whispered.

Rett noticed the pain in Desh's crimson eyes but did not push. Desh would tell him in due time. He clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"Go to sleep my friend. There is still plenty of daylight left before nightfall. Try to get some more sleep before we patrol the city tonight."

Rett closed the door behind him, leaving Desh alone in his dark room. Images of his hellish nightmare flashed through his eyes. His breath came in short gasps as his chest felt tight and uncomfortable. The urge to scream came like a hot wave and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep it from escaping. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He had confessed his feelings to Rett without meaning to. Desh feared Rett would push him away and they would slowly drift apart. He didn't want that. He wanted to keep Rett close to him as long as he could without smothering him.

To Desh it was not easy. There were many women who would eagerly crawl into his bed without a second thought. The women disgusted him, but oddly he was jealous. They could walk up to him and kiss his lips without feeling ashamed or embarrassed by who they were.

But Desh was a man.

Rett never showed any sign of being sexually attracted to men since Desh had known him. He was always talking about the women he had bedded in his three hundred years of existence.

Would Rett accept him if Desh confessed his feelings?

Desh didn't want to know the answer to that question. The thought of Rett rejecting him was too much for Desh to handle.

Desh buried his face in his pillow and closed his crimson, vampiric eye. He knew he would not be able ot sleep again but he had to try. If he thought about Rett much longer, he would bot be able to control the scream of anguish that threatened to tear through his throat.

_I love you._

The words rang through his head as he slowly sank into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
